


Justifiable Revenge

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: There shouldn’t be spoilers in this part but there will be in future chapters.tw: blood, tw: hospitalization, tw: InjuriesI will do my best to list the triggers in the beginning of the chapter notes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There shouldn’t be spoilers in this part but there will be in future chapters.
> 
> tw: blood, tw: hospitalization, tw: Injuries
> 
> I will do my best to list the triggers in the beginning of the chapter notes

“Where is he?” You ask, desperation and worry in your voice as you run into the hospital waiting room.

“They rushed him into surgery the moment Herald got him here.” The look on Ortega’s face is bleak. “It’s bad Cy. They don’t know if he’ll make it.”

“He has to… He can’t die.” Your voice is barely above a whisper. No no no. This can’t be happening. This was never supposed to happen!

“Cyrus,” Ortega lays a hand on your shoulder. “You need to be prepared to…”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” You rip yourself away from him. You can’t do this. You can’t stand here helpless as Chen slowly slips into death’s grasp. You aren’t even the one that put him here. Somehow it would have been better if you were, easier to accept. You can feel the rage simmering under your skin, unraveling all of the malice you keep carefully in check. If you let it loose it will consume you.

_They will pay_. Your breathing quickens. Your hands clenched into fists. No one touches what is yours. You will find Demolition and make an example of them. You will bend their tiny mind until its a barely recognizable mess. You will leave them drooling, unable to think for themselves. Your skin is on fire, your jaw hurts from clenching your teeth.

“Cyrus?” The voice just barely breaks through. Caution, then hands on yours, carefully unwrapping your fists. Blood. From your nails. You are snapped back into reality. You look up to see Ortega. His expression one of fear and worry. Whatever he saw in your expression terrified him. Good. he should be scarred. “Are you… alright?”

Inhale deep. Exhale slowly. “I’m sorry Ricardo. I didn’t mean to snap.” You calm yourself down. You can’t afford to let him see your mask crack. He can’t know how much anger you hold, locked deep within yourself. “I’m just worried.” Carefully you pull your hands away inspecting the damage your nails did to your palms. Nothing too bad. Just minor cuts.

“I know.” His voice is still cautious, like he’s walking on cracked ice knowing that any step could cause it to break. “We all are, but Wei is strong. He will fight.”

You chance a look at his face. The fear is gone. All that’s left is worry. Worry for his friend who is in surgery. Worry for the anger that he saw in you. He only caught a small look behind the mask. You know he won’t let this go, but now is not the time for him to say anything. Not while Chen’s life is in danger. He’ll file it away for a later time.

All you can do is sit and wait until the doctors come. Then you will know the fate of the person you have grown to love against your better judgment. While you wait, however, you can start planning the demise of Demolition. They will regret the day they thought they could take out the Marshal of the Rangers. If anyone is going to do that it will be you. Not that you want to, but you will if you have to.

Slowly you reach out and take Ortega’s hand. You know he needs it. Physical contact should help calm him. Settle his nerves. He holds your hand like a life line that is keeping him from drowning. Neither of you speak. You just sit there in tense silence while you wait for news.

* * *

It takes hours before someone finally comes. Ortega holds tight to your hand the whole time, a small comfort in a difficult time.

“Ricardo Ortega?” They call looking around the room.

“Yes. That’s me.” You both are immediately on your feet, walking towards the doctor. They shoot a glance your way, unsure of what to say with you there. Ortega notices the look. “It’s okay. He’s a close… friend of Wei’s.”

You can still sense their apprehension so you nudge their mind into compliancy, letting some of your desperation bleed through. “Okay,” they state after a while. “If you will follow me, I will brief you on the way.”

“He is still unconscious, but his condition is stable for now. The surgery went well, though because he is already heavily modded we needed to take extra precautions. As of yet there is no signs of brain damage. We will want to run some tests when he wakes up.” They pause outside of a door giving both of you a stern look. “I am allowing you both to visit and stay with him if you wish, but if you cause a disturbance or any unnecessary stress once he wakes I won’t hesitate to kick you both out.”

Once they make sure they are understood they step away from the door letting you in. You hesitate for a while unsure if you are ready. You don’t want to see him hurt, unconscious in the bed. So defenseless. Will he need more mods to keep his body running?

Ortega places a comforting hand on your shoulder, smiling weakly at you. You take a deep breath bracing yourself before pulling the door open and walking in, Ortega close behind you.

When you see him your knees buckle slightly and you let out a ragged gasp, but you don’t fall. You walk with determination to his bedside. Gently you run the back of your hand along his jaw, careful of the bruises that are forming there. One of his eyes is so swollen you don’t think he’ll be able to open in when  ~~if~~ he wakes. He will, you can already feel his mind struggling for consciousness.

There are bandages wrapped around his head and what you can see of his torso. He is hooked up to so many different machines.  _He is alive_. The moment that thought crosses your mind your knees really give out. You don’t feel them hit the floor. Relief courses through you. You don’t even notice the tears stinging your eyes.

“Woah, hey, are you alright?” The voice makes you jump. You forgot that Ortega was here.

“He’s alive,” Your voice cracks, chocking back a sob. You drop your head on the edge of the bed. “He’s going to be alright.”

You sigh, ignoring the tears and standing to pull one of the chairs over to the edge of the bed. You sit, taking one of his hands carefully. You can feel Ortega watching you. You don’t care.

“Yeah, he is.” Ortega takes a seat in the other chair and you both fall silent once again waiting for Chen to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no spoilers  
> Chen is still in the hospital (probably will be for most of the fic tbh)  
> Also sorry if I missed any triggers? I couldn't think of any in this chapter

You don’t remember falling to sleep, but you evidently did. You are exhausted. You are only half awake, your eyes still closed. You are so tired. You don’t open them. What woke you? Where are you? There is a hand on your head, softly petting your hair. Voices are quietly talking in the background. You let out a content sigh, a small smile coming to your lips before… that’s right.  _Chen is hurt._  That thought clears the rest of the fog from your mind. Your eyes snap open.

You lift your head to look at him. You were right about that eye not opening. “You’re awake.” You don’t like how relieved and desperate you voice sounds.

“I am.” lf you didn’t like the sound of your voice, his is worse. It’s barely above a whisper and cracked, like someone shoved sandpaper down his throat. He winces.

You stand pressing an extremely light kiss to his lips. “Good,” you glare at him. “I would have killed you if you died, asshole.”

“You realise that’s impossible right?” Bedridden and still a smart ass it seams.

“Shut up.” You kiss him again.

Ortega clears his throat. You forgot he was there again. It’s an easy thing to do considering you can’t feel his mind. “Sorry to break the moment guys, but I’m still here.” There is a big shit eating grin across his face as he points towards the door. “But I can leave if you’d like.” You can feel yours heat up.

Chen’s attention turns to Ortega then. “What happened to Demolition?”

Ortega hesitates, contemplating weather or not this could get him thrown out for causing a disturbance. “They got away.” He sighs, “we were more concerned with getting you medical help. Herald brought you her while Argent and I went after them but they seemed to just… vanish? We’ll get them next time…”

Chen makes a move to sit up, but you put your lightly on his chest, glaring. “Don’t.” You warn through clenched teeth. Whatever he sees in your face makes him stay put. He is in a lot of pain and needs rest, but already his mind is going over the fight again, trying to find where he went wrong.

A growl rips through your throat causing both of them to stop and look at you. Chen is startled, Ortega worried. The rage from the night before simmers in your mind. You will utterly destroy Demolition. “We should probably change to a safer topic of conversation.” You say through gritted teeth. “The nurse will kick us out otherwise.” Don’t let it boil over. He is alive, he will be alright. You can plot your revenge later, when you are not in the presence of people who would stop you.

* * *

* * *

The room is quiet. You are bedridden. Ricardo is sitting with you. Misery loves company they say. Cyrus has gone to care for Spoon in your absence. You look out the hospital window. You miss your dog… Maybe they’ll let him visit, unlikely. 

“We need to talk about Cyrus.” You sigh, bringing your thoughts back to your drab hospital room. They could at least let you do some paperwork. You look at Ricardo. The look on his face is one you don’t recognize. Concern mixed with something else. “He’s angry Wei…”

“I know.” You seen glimpses of the vast pools of churning rage held within him.

“It scarred me.” Ah, so that’s the look. Fear. Concern and fear. “You didn’t see his face when he came to the hospital.” A shudder runs through his body at the memory. “I’m worried. Really worried. I think he might try to kill Demolition, for doing this to you.” He pauses for a moment. “It’s not something I thought he was capable of before I saw that look on his face. It was pure rage Wei. Mixed with malice… If he doesn’t kill them, I think he’s going to hurt them and he’ll like it. If we don’t stop him, we may lose him.”

You sigh again.  _Damn it Cyrus…_  Why are the people you care about so troublesome and reckless? “I’ll see if I can do anything about it.” You make eye contact, “but Ricardo, if it comes down to that you are going to have to be the one who actually stops him.” You motion to yourself. “I would but… I don’t think I’ll be moving for a few weeks.”

He nods, “Right, of course. And Wei,” A small smile. “You’ll be out of here before you know it.”

You sigh again pinching the bridge of your nose. “I’m too old for this shit,” you mutter before returning your attention to Ricardo. “Now get out and let me rest.”

Ricardo stands and with one last smile in your direction leaves you in the relative peace of you hospital room. Though you could do without all of the beeping. Now what to do about Cyrus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: anger/arguments  
> SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER

First you need to find out who Demolition is. Where they live. It should be easy enough to do. You can’t go after them as Shadows Terror, he would have no reason to and it would be too obvious. You’ll need to find another way to do it, even if it means bringing Cyrus momentarily out of retirement.

“What are you thinking about so hard over there?”

“Huh?” You didn’t realise Chen had woken up. You wonder how long he’s been watching you. You’ve been too distracted with your own thoughts. “Oh… nothing important.” You smile with practiced ease. You can’t afford to let him know your plans. Premeditated murder is worse than a crime of passion after all. He would also try to stop you. He wouldn’t understand that this needs to be done. “How long have you been awake?” You walk away from the window to sit carefully on the edge of bed.

“A few minutes.” He winces slightly as he moves to sit up, you help him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You looked lost in thought.” You can feel the suspicion on the edges of his mind. Something you are used to with him, a natural response to his paranoia. Not that he is actually wrong in this case, or that he has ever been about you… He knows what you are and he just took it all in stride. The first few weeks were hard, worse for you than him, but you grew closer because of it. Closer because he knew the truth, because he finally was able to understand. You were no longer a complete mystery to him, even if your actions still confused him. He decided to help you, to care for you, though you still fail to understand why.

“How are you feeling?” You ask. He has been here nearly a week now and is expected to say for at least one more.

“Better than the other day but still not great.”

“Just take it easy alright? Don’t push yourself. You can be so damn stubborn that it makes me want to slam my head through a wall…”

He lets out a small huff of laughter at that. “It’s not like I have much of a choice in this place anyways.”

“I’ll see if I can convince Ortega that paperwork isn’t going to kill you.” A fond smile on your lips. “But you know what he’s like, too damn stubborn for his own good aw well.”

“That he is.” The room falls into a comfortable silence, neither of you feeling the need to talk anymore. Simply enjoying the presence of each others company is enough. You’ll worry about Demolition another time.

* * *

It takes some time, planning and skimming the minds of those in seedier areas, but patience was always something you were good at. Waiting until the time is right before you strike, like a viper lurking in the dark. Eden comes in handy when trying to gather information like this, casually hanging around at Joes waiting for the right loose lipped subordinate to show up. They may then have just a bit too much to drink, with your aid. Eden making himself openly available luring them in like the light of an angler fish, bait before the predator strikes.

You coax information out of them without them even knowing, the subtle art of manipulation is something you excel at, something that led to worry back at the Farm. Your ability to sweet talk people into wanting to believe your every word, even without your telepathy, was worrying when paired with your signs of independence. This poor underling stands no chance, they will probably lose their job, or their life, if anyone realizes what happened. No one will. You are too good for that, too careful. You have been trained well. You are the dog that inevitably bit the owner’s hand when it realised it could be free.

Finding the right people after that is simple. Planting suggestions into their minds is even easier. Their minds bend like puddy in your hands and they don’t even know what happened. They will take you to Demolition, or someone who knows where he is, without even knowing it. They will try to serve you up on a silver platter, an offering for the lord that rules their life. That will be their downfall. That is when you will strike.

* * *

* * *

“Have you ever killed anyone before?” It’s not typically a question to ask people but you need to know.

Cyrus is silent for a long time, you don’t think he will answer. “Yes.” A simple statement, no elaboration. He is not looking at you, his attention out the window, with a distant look in his eyes. Memories that haunt him.

“Would you do it again?” Slowly he turns his attention towards you.

“If I thought it was necessary.” The truth. He promised to give it to you if you asked. No more secrets.

“Is it necessary?” He doesn’t meet your eyes. He doesn’t answer your question.  _He doesn’t lie._

“They are dangerous Chen.” Not an answer, a deflection, justification.

You sigh in frustration. “You can’t just go around killing people Cyrus.”

His eyes narrow and he glares at you. That’s a look he hasn’t directed your way in a long time. “I don’t.” His frustration and ire are clear to anyone with eyes. “I haven’t killed anyone for a long time. And when I did,” He looks pointedly at you. “It was on someone else’s orders. Something I thought you of all people would understand.” He stand up, angrily walking towards the door.

“Wait.” He pauses glaring over his shoulder at you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“You didn’t meant to what Chen!?!” You have never seen him this upset before. Shit why did you say that? You weren’t thinking. That’s no excuse. “You always do this! You say things that you know are irritating, pretending you are better than everyone! I just… I can’t. Not right now.” He rakes his hand through his hair with a sharp exhale. “I need to cool off. I’ll be back later.” One last glare at you. “If you want to see me that is.” He leaves like he has done so many times in the past.

You put your head in your hands. Why did you say that? What’s wrong with you? This damned hospital is driving you crazy.  _He wouldn’t have been so upset if you weren’t right_ , a voice in the back of your head provides. You ignore it. That is just your paranoia. Of course he would be angry. You pretty much just accused him of murder. The door slides open, you look up to see Ricardo standing in the doorway, a cautious look on his face.

“You guys alright?” He slowly walks in and shuts the door. “I just passes Cy in the hall… He looked really upset.”

“We had an argument.” If you can call it that. “I don’t want to talk about it.” You rub the back of your neck and lean back against the bed. Why are you such an idiot?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoon hospital visit!  
> Mostly fluff but the last paragraph is angst... I ruined it sorry XD  
> Tw: self destruction/suicide mention (kinda in the last paragraph)

You have no idea why you thought It was a good idea to bring a greyhound to the hospital, especially since said greyhound has more energy than a two year old with a sugar rush. Anyone with common sense could have told you that this was a terrible idea, but then again terrible ideas is kind of you thing. Spoon has just been so sad! Wandering around Chen’s apartment, whining as he looks for his owner. It was honestly one of the most heartbreaking things you have ever seen. You know Chen has missed him too, even if he hasn’t said it directly.

So, here you are, walking through the halls of a hospital with an overly excitable dog. You try to avoid as many people as possible. Those you can’t avoid, you make sure to change their perception. They never you or the four legged bundle of joy trotting beside you. It’s a simple task. Keeping Spoon from chase after everything with wheels is a more difficult one. When you reach Chen’s door you pause for a moment. You know he will probably scold you for this, but it’ll be worth it.

Spoon lets out a happy bark when you open the door. Chen jumps, startled by the sudden noise. He looks at Spoon, then you and back to his dog. The smile on his face is beautiful. Spoon starts pulling on the leash, anxious to get to Chen’s side. You happily oblige, making sure to close the door behind you. It would just be stupid to get caught now. The second you are close enough the radiant bundle of joy and excitement hops on to the bed. Nothing you could have done would have stopped him. You feel a stab of pain surge though Chen’s thoughts at the sudden jot, but he smiles. The happiness and adoration he feels for his dog taking over.

Spoon eagerly licks Chen’s face, tail wagging so fast you are afraid it might fall off. “I’ve missed you too buddy.” He lets out a small chuckle, eventually calming the overly excited creature. Spoon settles happily at his side, head in Chen’s lap as Chen gently scratches behind his ears.

“How did you even get him in here?” His smile falters slightly as he connects the dots. “Don’t tell me you…”

“What?” You interrupt, knowing what he was about to say, manipulated the minds of the staff. “Does that seem like something I would do?” You say with mock horror.

“Do you want me to answer that honestly?” He smiles and raises an eyebrow. You laugh, yes it seems exactly like something you would do. “Thank you.” Those two simple words are so full emotion that you nearly drown in sudden mental surge of his feelings. His love for both you and Spoon is overwhelming.

You smile awkwardly, “I know you missed him so I figured…” You shrug, walking closer. “Sorry about earlier. I hate it when we fight.”

He sighs, taking one of your hands in his to kiss it softly. “So do I. I’m sorry too.”

Those words condemn you, guilt welling inside your very being. You hope it doesn’t show on your face. You hope your smile holds. This needs to be done. Someone has given you the noose now all you need to do is hang yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 is in progress but it is a lot longer than I was expecting so I have no idea when it will be posted... Also I am pretty sure that I know how I want to end this fic. Now all I have to do is make it happen (aka find my way there)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real in this chapter  
> Part 6 is in progress. I have no idea when it’ll be done...  
> oh I also hc that Cy was trained as an assassin. I may go into that in this fic if I can find a place to put it. If not then I’ll write a different one for it.
> 
> tw: violence

“What are you planning?” Ortega asks cornering you as you walk back to Chen’s hospital room.

“What are you talking about?” You tilt your head to the side slightly, feigning ignorance. There are several things it could be but you will make sure he spells it out for you. You really don’t know which one it is, his mind as static as ever.

“Don’t play dumb with me Cyrus!” He raises his voice actually using your full name. So it’s serious then.

“Damn, do you and Chen both get off on yelling at me all of a sudden?” You keep your voice level raising one eyebrow at him, mildly irritated. “I  _really_ have no idea what you are talking about.”

“The hell you don’t. Fine.” He spits out through gritted teeth, though his tone is more worried than angry at this point. “I’ll make it simple for you. Demolition.”

The muscles in your jaw jump as your teeth clench involuntarily. The simple mention of your prey waking the sleeping serpent of rage coiled in your chest. You can’t afford to let him see your anger again. Once was already too much. You look him dead in the eye. “I’m not planning anything.” The lie tastes bitter on your tongue.

“I know when you are lying. Just talk to me.” He is pleading now, begging you not to do whatever it is you are doing. It won’t work. You can’t tell him anything. He will try to stop you, ruining all of your meticulous calculations.

“I’m not talking about this.” You move to step around him, struggling to keep your anger and malice contained. He reaches out to stop you, you slap his hand away. “Don’t. Touch me.”

He pulls his hand back as if he has been burned, sorrow and pain in his eyes. You sigh bringing a hand to the bridge of your nose as if to ward off a headache. You force your jaw to unclench and move your hand away so you can look at him. “I’m sorry.” For so many things. How do you always end up the one apologizing? “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Will you ever?” His tone is accusing.

“Probably not.” Your smile is bitter, your shrug nonchalant.

“You can’t keep all of your problems bottled up Cy. One day they will explode.” The look he gives you is full of concern. “Please just talk to someone.” He’s tried more than once to talk you into seeing a therapist these past months. You always refuse. You don’t need someone digging around in your head. You’ve had enough of that. And besides there is nothing a shrink could do to ‘fix’ your problems. You are beyond repair, a broken toy just waiting to be discarded.

“I’m… just more stressed than usual right now with Chen in the hospital.” A small truth. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “I’m tired.”

“Tired.” The look he gives you is calculating. “And angry?” He suggests, searching.

“Yes. Can I go now?”

“Alright, just please promise me you’ll do something about that anger before it destroys you.”

“I will.” It’s not a lie. You have a plan, a goal. Maybe those that care about you wouldn’t approve, but this needs to be done.

You turn, walking away from him like a man going to the gallows. Every step further solidifying your own demise, condemnation. It is almost time for your plan to begin. Later tonight you will position yourself in the right place to be ‘captured’ by Demolitions people. After that extracting information from their minds will be a simple task. They have no idea what they are dealing with. You do.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

You follow Cy out of the hospital. He’s up to something. You know he is. He’s been acting too strange, more guarded and on edge than usual. You need to be careful or he will realise that you are tailing him. You watch as he makes his way to Wei’s apartment, waiting outside until he leaves, Spoon walking by his side. He smiles sweetly at the dog as he takes him to the dog park to play. His eyebrows are furrowed, something is on his mind. He stays there for a while with Spoon, letting Spoon run off all his energy before returning to Wei’s place.

The next time he leaves, a few hours later, it is already dark out. His eyes dart around cautiously, as if he’s expecting to be followed. He puts his hood up, hands in his pockets and blends into the crowd. Nobody seems to even notice that he is there. You watch him closely, tailing at a distance. He periodically checks to his surroundings as he walks closer and closer to the bad side of town.  _Where the hell is he going?_

He stops by a seedy dive in a poorly lit area of the city. You can't follow him in there, he will see you. What if he already knows that you are trailing him and tries to slip out the back? Before you have a chance to make up your mind a van pulls up outside. Five men get out and walk in. None of them are visibly armed, but that means nothing in this city. This can't be good.

After a few minutes they come back out with Cy walking in front of them, posture relaxed, cigarette casually in his mouth. He is not worried even though one of them clearly has a gun to his back. What did he get involved in?

You see the small shift in his stance, the way his eyes light up, the barest hint of a smirk before it's gone again. They don't. He is dangerous, they have no idea. You've seen enough people underestimate him in your life to know roughly what he is capable of. Though you are beginning to suspect that what you have seen wasn't all he could do.

He is moving before anyone has a chance to register it. _Mierda, he's fast._ You knew that but you forgot just how fast he actually was. It's been years since you've seen him fight. He disarms the guy with the gun, his elbow cracking across their face before he drops sweeping their legs. The guy hits the ground hard.

Cyrus kicks them in the face removing the cigarette from his mouth. “You know,” his voice is chilling. “The good thing about guns is that they work wonders from a distance but,” He kicks the guy again, dodging as someone comes at him from behind. He whips around stubbing out the cigarette on the face of his attacker, right near their eye possibly blinding them. “Unless you know how to use them they are useless in close quarters combat.”

The other three men spring into action then, Cy easily dodges the blows of one before stepping inside of the guard of another, driving the heel of his palm into their nose. They drop instantly, probably dead… Cyrus is not just dangerous, he is lethal. How did you never notice before?

The first guy stands grabbing a metal bar that was laying near him on the ground. Cy's back is to him, busy with the other two. He has slowed down. But why? The one with the pole swings it towards the back of Cy's head… It hits, dropping him to the ground. The other two pin him down, quickly tying his hands behind his back. You need to help him.

You start to move from your cover but the sound of a faint chuckle freezes you in your tracks. You look back to Cyrus and your blood runs cold. You have never seen that look on his face before. His eyes are devoid of all emotion, his smile pleasant but chilling. It's the look of a trained killer.

He let them catch him. He could have easily taken out all five of them and they wouldn't have even seen it coming. They grab him and the body of their fallen comrade, throwing them into the back of the van, driving off in a hurry. That snaps you back into action.

“Shit Cyrus. What the hell are you up to?” You can't lose that van. You pull your phone out of your pocket and dial Herald's number. He'll be able to find it easier than you. You just hope you won't be too late.


	6. Chapter 6

“Would you be so kind as to tell me where your boss is?” You voice is sweet like honey, though behind your eyes lurks malice and bloodlust.

“I ain’t tellin you shit.” Your head snaps back as he hits you in the face again. You grin at him, laughing as blood pours from your nose, turning your smile red.

“Is that all you’ve got?” You can feel your mind fraying, your composure dwindling, madness lurking just below the surface. “That burn on your face does look oh so lovely.” He hits you again, you laugh harder.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” You can sense his fear. You are the one that is tied up, but he is the one that is afraid, even with backup just outside the door. They have no idea what they are dealing with. He only grabbed you because you are close to the Rangers. You would have been good to hold for ransom. Or at least that’s what he thinks. In reality, you skimmed his mind, his thoughts just a bit too loud when thinking about how well he and his friends get paid working for Demolition, working for your prey. You subtly manipulated them into convincing their boss that you would make a good prize. Little did they know that that would be their downfall.

“So much more than I’d care to explain.” The grin on your face grows bigger. His eyes widen as you break into his mind, grabbing it in your hands and twisting. He screams holding his head and falling to his knees.

“We could have done this the easy way. You could have just told me where your boss is.” You rub your wrists. The rope had rubbed them raw as you slowly sawed through it with the razor blade you keep taped under your clothes for situations like this. “It was really quite poorly planned not to put dampeners in this place.”

“Bill, what’s happening? You alright?” One of his concerned friends comes through the door. You hit the newcomer in the nose with your elbow before he even has time to register what is happening. Telepathy may be your greatest weapon, but you still know how to fight and you are fast, you always have been. You need to take the rest out quickly. You are greatly outnumbered, but they are only human…

You wipe the blood on your hand off on your pants. You are going to have to change now. You didn’t actually mean to kill them. It would seem old habits die hard. How many people have you killed by now? You don’t know. It is impossible to remember them all. One more. No. You don’t want to kill him. There are worse things than death. That is what Demolition deserves. Maybe, if you have enough time, you can trap his mind into an infinite loop of his greatest fears, leaving his body to slowly rot. What have you become? Have you always been this sadistic? This deranged? Or did the final strand of your sanity that held together the shattered fragments of you mind finally snap? You will never know the answer to that.

Heartbreak did something to you, that’s for sure, but maybe the seedlings for insanity were planted long before then. Heartbreak just destroyed your will to live, taking all of your caution with it. There is no real need to be careful if you don’t care if you die anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am still working on this but it's difficult! I am stuck. Like I know how i want it to end but I'm not quite sure how to get there yet. So anyways thank you so much for your patience! and I hope it is worth the wait...


End file.
